Jord Stone: Tall Order
Jord Stone: Tall Order is the first of three Jord Stone films. It stars John Carrita as the main character and David Monzer as his partner Edward Burdey. Scott Zohnaal plays the antagonist Frouth Gelch. The film premiered in theaters in July 2003 and marks Carrita's debut film role. The film was directed by George Gromball, who had previously directed 1999's Degoshia and 2002's Where's Zonie Williams?. Cast Summary The film begins in a suburb, with an agent named Jord Stone reading the newspaper. He then receives a call from Agent Monty Pilliers stating that a robbery has just occurred at a bank. The scene switches to the bank where the robbery occurred. Police Chief Otis Greenaway and three other police officers are asking a bank employee (played by Geoff Gushney) a few questions regarding the person responsible for the robbery. The employee describes him as a tall, muscular man with grey hair and brown eyes who wears a black cap and carries a gun. Greenaway then orders the police force to search the city for the burglar. Meanwhile, outside an abandoned building elsewhere in the city, a college student named Edward Burdey is busy loading a truck with empty boxes, as he is planning to convert the building into a hangout where he and his friend Max (Herbert Haxome) can hang out after classes. Edward suddenly receives a call, and it turns out to be a call from Agent Pilliers. Pilliers asks Edward to meet him at "The Headquarters". Edward suddenly leaves the truck and boxes and runs to The Headquarters. When he arrives, he is greeted by Agent Pilliers and by Agent Stone. Agent Pilliers asks Edward a few questions, such as what occupation he has and how old he is. Edward answers Agent Pilliers's questions, and then asks him why he's at The Headquarters. Agent Pilliers then tells him that he calls four people to The Headquarters every year to administer a "test". He then goes on to explain that if one were to pass the "test", then he/she would become an Agent, and if one were to fail the "test", then he/she would be discharged and sent back to their jobs. Edward and three others take the test. Two fail, and two pass; Edward is in the latter two. Edward is then dubbed "Agent Burdey", and the other person is dubbed "Agent Grey". Agent Pilliers sends Agent Grey to "a little island somewhere in the Tropics", and he partners Agent Burdey with Agent Stone and gives them both what Agent Stone calls a "tall order", to capture Frouth Gelch, an armed and extremely dangerous criminal known for targeting banks and killing anyone who opposes him. The agents embark on their assignment, and immediately search one of the city's best banks. Agent Stone tells Agent Burdey to search the front of the building while he searches the back of the building. The two agents find six guns, which they assume were placed there by Gelch. Meanwhile, at a house later revealed to be the home of a bank teller, the bank teller's family is having a nice meal when the sound of shattering glass forces the bank teller's wife (Sadie Gusales) to go into the living room. She enters to find Gelch pointing a gun at her and asking where her husband is. She tells him that she has no clue where he is. An angry Gelch then begins shooting up the place until Agent Seth McCooley enters and tells him to freeze. Gelch drops his gun, turns around, and confronts Agent McCooley, and finds out that McCooley notified Agent Stone about his whereabouts. Fourteen minutes later, Agents Stone and Burdey arrive at the house, where they find a note reading, "If you found this note, I killed the family". Agent Stone then calls Agent McCooley, only to receive no answer. Stone begins to think that something very fishy is going on, and he searches the house, finding Agent McCooley tied up in the kitchen. Agent Stone unties him, and asks him where Gelch went. McCooley tells Stone that Gelch said he was going to another bank. Meanwhile, at a bank, Gelch orders everyone (except an employee) to put their hands up. He then orders the employee to stuff all the money into large sacks. The employee, James Hallerborough, begins stuffing the bags with money. As soon as James begins stuffing the third bag, Chief Greenaway and the police enter, and attempt to arrest Gelch. Gelch then harshly orders James to continue stuffing the bags, and then beats up four police officers. He then attempts to take a swing at Greenaway, but Greenaway dodges, and then hits him a few times. Just when Gelch seems to have been defeated, Gus Beffeune, an accomplice, puts a bag over Greenaway's head, and Gelch grows tired of the employee taking his time stuffing the bags, and he finds his way into the same room and begins beating up the employee. After severely crippling the employee, Gelch begins stuffing bags with money at a faster pace, and after he is done stuffing eleven bags, he shoots and kills James. Gelch then leaves, and two seconds after Gelch leaves, Agent Stone and Agent Burdey arrive to find many scared people. Agent Burdey eventually finds James's body lying on the floor, almost vomits, then calls the police, not knowing that much of the police force is tied up in another room. After not receiving feedback from the police, the agents leave, believing that "they're on a coffee break." They then go to another abandoned building, where they finally meet Gelch. Gelch immediately closes the door and locks it. He ties up Agent Stone and has him watch Agent Burdey take beatings. Gelch continues beating up on Burdey for ten minutes, and then he goes to the back to get the money bags. He places them next to Agent Stone, unties Stone, and orders him to begin counting up the money. He then continues to beat up Agent Burdey until undercover cop William Gassenton appears, apparently having already been in the building. Gassenton orders Stone to cease counting the stolen cash, and Stone and Gassenton team up to confront Gelch. Gelch gets a few punches and kicks in, and then Gassenton pulls out a gun and shoots Gelch. Stone then goes over to Burdey to see if he is severely hurt. Burdey tells Stone to go. Gassenton then notifies Greenaway, who tells him that he was freed by an agent and is on his way. Gassenton then reveals to Gelch that he is an undercover cop, and handcuffs Gelch. Fifteen minutes later, Greenaway and the police arrive, and Greenaway unlocks the door and enters. Gelch is arrested and sent to prison. The stolen money is returned to the bank. Greenaway throws a party to celebrate, and he invites Agent Stone, Agent Burdey, and other agents, police officers, and friends to the party. The film ends with Agent Stone reading a newspaper article stating that Gelch died in prison after a severe beating from an inmate. Stone then says, "The tables have turned", and walks off. Ratings and reviews Jord Stone: Tall Order was blasted by critics in Dragoonasag and West Canipra and described as "one of the lousiest movies ever made", while other critics in those nations gave it positive reviews. Critics in many other countries gave the film positive reviews and called it "a very good movie". In most countries, the film is rated for violence. The film is on the list of forty films not allowed to air on any television stations in Yindart because a college student in Brisconton beat up his parents, and blamed it on watching the movieYindart's "Yindart Island News", Nov. 4, 2004 issue. Stores in Yindart are not allowed to put Jord Stone: Tall Order DVDs on their shelves. Trivia and notes * Kyle Kessenna and Corey Moljas, who had previously worked together in Highway to Spickle in 1991, auditioned for the role of William Gassenton; Moljas got the role, but turned it down later, and Kessenna was cast as Seth McCooley. * David Monzer plays John Carrita's partner in the film, and it was Monzer who suggested that Adam Joharkin play the partner in the next film. * Frouth Gelch is loosely based on, and named after, Frouth Pierce McClanahan, a famous bank robber from Rourk, Lohana. Both Gelch and McClanahan were beaten to death in prison. * In New Calehedra, this film is called Jord Stone. * Dog Alkarron was considered for the role of Frouth Gelch, but he turned it down due to other commitments. * Many people believe that many of the characters in this film were at least loosely based on characters from the 1985 movie McBelch. Even Jord Stone himself is loosely based on the film's title character. References Category:Movies Category:Jord Stone film series Category:2003 movies